A Nose to the Wind
by hareilla
Summary: The priest wants revenge for what was taken from him, by any means possible. US version, semi-AU.
1. Worry

Title: A Nose to the Wind

Author: Hareilla

Rating: M

Pairing: None, Aidan/Josh Bromance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this sordid little tale. I only own the invented name for the de-fanged priest and a few made up rules concerning werewolves. The phrase "A Nose to the Wind" belongs to Metallica. Neither do I own the _Dog Whisperer_ or claim to be completely knowledgeable of the techniques. Shhht!

This is my first published story here, though I've been a lurker for 5 years! Here, Bishop is not evil, and the priest wasn't offed, but is completely psychotic. There's plenty of angst and suffering in store for the boys. No slash here, just bromantic loveliness. Enjoy.

Oh, and I know nothing about hospital procedures.

* * *

**1 – Worry**

Stiffly, Josh pulled his clothes on. As he buttoned his shirt, he dreamed about a greasy breakfast of bacon and eggs. Maybe he'd have two servings, maybe three. Changing always left him famished and exhausted. He trudged tiredly toward the door, and checked his phone to discover that the battery was dead.

"Great."

He stood at the door, peering out the tiny window, waiting for Aidan.

And waited.

Waited.

Aidan didn't come.

* * *

Aidan scowled at the red light above him and clenched the steering wheel. He'd hit every red light in the whole damn county. And as soon as it turned green he floored the gas pedal.

It was unforgivable, ditching his best friend in his night of need. But Rebecca had led him beyond state lines in his pursuit of her, only to find that she had disappeared again. He relinquished the futile search and headed home, exasperated and concerned for the state he knew he'd find Josh in. If Josh hadn't managed to call someone to let him out, then he was still trapped, hungry and more than likely pacing a hole in the floor. Aidan had contemplated phoning Bishop for help, but after ruminating on the choice for hours, he decided it was better if no one associated Josh with that room, not even Bishop. Especially not Bishop. So he didn't call anyone. He solemnly hoped Josh had found a way out, or he'll have gone two days without food or water. He'd tried to call him multiple times only to be sent straight to voicemail.

He was worried.

He pushed his Volvo to its limit to reach the hospital – time was not on their side, not to mention he figured Josh would never forgive him. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation. The next red light he completely disregarded, and sped through the intersection pretending not to hear the indignant honking of the other cars. Standing at the end of East Main Street was the hospital.

Aidan barreled through the sliding doors and walked swiftly through the halls, smiling at a few familiar faces on the way. He spared a minute to get a bottle of water from the vending machine and two muffins from the nurses' station. Looking back to make sure no one saw or followed him, he pushed open the south stairwell entrance and descended the stairs with preternatural haste, through the musty corridors, to stop in front of the storeroom door. He shoved the metal abomination open.

"Josh?" he called.

There was a rustle in the far corner, then, "Aidan?" Josh appeared from behind a cluster of rusted file cabinets. "Aidan!"

Aidan took in the sight of his friend; pale, dirty, and gaunt, and handed him the water. Josh chugged it down, then devoured the muffins. Aidan tried to devise an appropriate apology while Josh ate, but nothing sounded suitable enough for the scope of his wrongdoing.

"Where were you, man?" Josh asked around a mouthful.

Aidan took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Sorry it's so short :) More later!


	2. It Haunts Me

A/N: Chapter title credit to AFI for "...But Home Is Nowhere"

0

0

0

**Chapter 2 – It Haunts Me**

0

0

0

0

0

0

"I'm starving man, did you bring more?"

"No, but…I'm so, so, _so_ unbelievably sorry Josh, I didn't forget about you, I just…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I'm sure you have a good reason."

"Yeah…"

"But right now, first, I just want to get the hell out of this fucking room." Josh grabbed his iPod and basically bounced the few feet to the door, but whirled around suddenly, nearly crashing into Aidan. "Shit, my phone's –"

"I'll get it," Aidan offered. He spotted it on top of an old wooden table, and as his hand closed around it, he heard a startled yelp from Josh. Spinning around, he was shocked to see the priest, Lucas, standing in the doorway.

"Lucas," he said.

"Hello, Aidan," the priest's voice was smooth. "Hello, Josh."

Josh lifted a hand in greeting, glancing back and forth between Aidan and Lucas. The priest smiled.

"Well, who wants to tell me why I wasn't invited to this impromptu doggie date?"

While Josh was able to let the comment roll off his shoulders, Aidan had to bite back a growl. "Your _master_ doesn't like letting you off your leash. You've crapped one too many times on the floor," he stated coolly.

Lucas lifted his lip in a snarl, displaying a mouthful of flat, level teeth. "Pleasantries aside, Aidan, I think I've already over-stayed my welcome. But before I go, one more thing." The priest's arm shot out, his white hand circling Josh's neck. "Throw your phone to me, Aidan," he demanded. Aidan tossed Josh's cell across the room without hesitating. Lucas tightened his grip, causing Josh to gasp and amp up his escape efforts. But Lucas only laughed at the mild struggle.

"I think you'll enjoy this little fun fact I got from National Geographic the other day," Lucas began. "In order to keep its pack in line, the alpha male will test the strength of the weaker members, often resulting in the lesser-equipped wolves' deaths."

"S-so?" Josh croaked.

"Just throwing it out there. Aidan, I need _your_ phone, now. I am not the incompetent moron you seem to think I am."

"I never said you were," Aidan responded, tossing his Droid at he priest, who made no effort to catch it, letting it skitter across the floor to bounce off his shoe. "Um, that's a two hundred dollar phone, Father."

Snickering, Lucas pocketed the phones and ruffled Josh's hair with his free hand. "I don't know how I feel towards you, Josh. I smell the blood in your veins…yet, you also smell like a wet hound that rolled in a pile of trash. I want…" the hand around Josh's throat loosed and instead stroked the line of the artery in his neck. "The demon in me wants to feast, but at the same time, snap your fragile little neck. Is this how you feel, Aidan, when you mingle with these…these _animals_?"

Aidan stayed silent, for Josh's sanity.

"I'm just…so confused," Lucas whispered, shaking his head as if clearing away a trance. "Off the beaten path, there. I didn't come here to pet your dog, I came to deliver a message."

"Ah, of course," Aidan smiled. "Master's orders."

Lucas' jaw clenched, his arm coiled back, and his fist slammed into Josh's stomach with enough force to send him reeling into Aidan's path, then he retreated through the doorway. Aidan ran at the door, screaming, but Lucas, was gone and the door was firmly shut. He tried to wedge his fingers around the frame, but to no avail. After giving up, he went to Josh, who laid on his side curled in on himself.

"You okay buddy?" He set his hand on his friend's shoulder and gently pushed him onto his back.

"I-I think…I think a rib's broken –"

"Okay. I need to check it out, make sure it's nothing – "

"Yeah, yeah fine," Josh lifted his shirt with trembling hands and bared his belly to Aidan.

The vampire's cold fingers pressed on the site of the stabbing pains, causing him to yelp.

"Feels cracked," Aidan concluded, brown furrowed in concentration. "Your neck?"

"Fine. It's fine. Aidan…"

"Yep."

"Are we locked in?"

"Yes."

"With no immediate hope of rescue?"

"None."

"So, I'm probably going to die of dehydration in 5 to 7 days, depending on the temperature, and you – you'll – I don't know, maybe you'll die, maybe you can buy some time if you decide to have a – a meal. Werewolf du joir." Josh joked dryly.

"Don't hold your breath." Aidan sat back, as Josh slowly pushed himself up. "I would much rather prefer the taste of my own kind right now."

"Eh," Josh said with a half-smile and a pat on Aidan's shoulder. "I'm confident you'll show him who his real master is, when I'm pushing up daisies. Avenge me, and all that."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0


	3. She's Still Preoccupied

A/N: "1985" belongs to Bowling For Soup

0

0

0

0

**Chapter 3 – She's Still Preoccupied**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Time passed indeterminably. For Aidan, it rapidly became one of those moments in life that you could wish away, and pretend never happened. He sat on top of the old table and resolutely stared at a crack in the wall across the room while Josh passed back and forth in his line of vision.

"Great. This is just great," Josh groused. "This wouldn't have happened if my blood-sucking friend, who _also_ claims to be my _best_ friend, hadn't decided to follow his _libido_ across the whole damn country. How does that sit on your shoulders? Is it – are you cramping, at all? 'Cause that's a pretty big weight to carry, even for a vampire."

Aidan listened to intermittent bursts of nervous laughter throughout his friend's rant; it was all true, but he sensed that Josh wasn't looking for more bland apologies and self-pity.

"I'd be at home, probably watching some _awesome_ show on SyFy, or maybe a Maury rerun, eating a turkey burger or something, or I could be at work with Nora."

"You're making me dizzy," Aidan interjected, but was ignored.

"I really should be calling Emily to see how she's doing. From firsthand experience it's pretty traumatizing to be a teething toy for a bunch of angry vampires. Or vengeful ones. We seem to run in a lot of those."

"No one _bit_ her, Josh. Or you, for that matter. Please, just - "

"But it all could have been avoided if you had listened to _me_ when I told you Rebecca is a completely psychopathic whore!" Josh's voice was near hysterics, and it was rare for him to call anyone a whore. "Why didn't you just _listen_ to me? Sometimes I know what I am talking about, even though most of the time I don't. My whole life, it's been the same thing – don't take Joshie seriously, he has his head in the clouds half the time, don't copy notes from Josh 'cause his handwriting is like deciphering the Rosetta Stone or a-a lost manuscript from Atlantis. But most of all pretend not to know him if you're trying to chat up a girl because he'll send her running into the arms of the nearest hobo. My life, Aidan."

Aidan closed his eyes, remaining respectfully silent. To protest at this point would only spiral Josh further down into his vulnerable state, although the endless pacing would probably send him through the floor first.

"And just when having you as my friend and confidant was making me comfortable in my own skin – well, semi-comfortable – you, you basically shit all over me. This is probably going to be the last room I'll ever see before I die." Josh paused and took a deep breath, and Aidan opened his eyes to find him staring at him. "I didn't mean that. I just don't…I don't understand. Help me to understand." A few moments of silence followed, in which Aidan thought of all the right things to say before Josh started again. "How could you do this to me, do this to _Cara_?"

Aidan hung his head, overwhelmed.

"How can you go to bed and have your romantic little blood-play makeout session with the knowledge that Cara is dead because of her? And nearly my sister, too? And all the countless innocent people just going about their lives, walking down the street?" Josh had lowered his voice to make the sting of his accusations hurt a bit less, but the effort was pointless.

"I have…no excuse, Josh. I wish I could take it all back. But I have no explanation."

After studying the man sitting dejectedly on the table, Josh felt his mountain of tension and anger dissolve into a manageable ping-pong ball sized tickle in his stomach. He thought he had been too harsh, too accusing, but then he realized that Aidan did deserve some of it, if only just to know where Josh stood on his decision to continue actively pursuing Rebecca.

"I'm sorry. That's the one thing I can give you. I'm sorry."

Josh nodded, then sat on the floor by the table and leaned back against the wall. "So, what exactly did you to this Father Lucas?"

Aidan smirked. "He won't be turning anyone ever again, nor will he be able to hunt for live blood for the rest of his damned existence."

"You…so you somehow…took his fangs…?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Hammer." Aidan reenacted the motion of the deed.

"Seems a little…"

"Barbaric?"

"A tad….no wonder he hates you enough to let you starve to death in here."

"I won't starve to death," Aidan stated, matter-of-factly. "But you will. He knows what it will do to me to watch you slowly…."

"Die?"

Aidan nodded. Josh looked away and cleared his dry throat, unnerved by the admission. The next few hours were spent in silence, each man contemplating the eccentricities of their whirlwind lives.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

More time passed, hours and days melding together into an indistinguishable blur of repetitive conversation and soul-searching, supervised by the dim, stoic glow of the bulb hanging from the ceiling. Aidan regaled tales of his mortal life, snatches of memory he had held onto and cherished, and he did it to keep Josh sane and their minds off their respective hungers. Aidan watched his friend weaken, gradually, and sleep no longer allowed him the rest and peace it was supposed to. When Josh slept, a haunting slideshow of death and fear played on the backs of his eyelids, and he would wake in a panic, whimpering, and only Aidan's strong embrace could comfort him.

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Goddamned door! Fuck!" Aidan roared, throwing his weight into the object of his rage for the hundredth time that day. Their situation escalated from desperate to dire within a small span of time – Josh had begun to hallucinate. "I swear to your precious God, Lucas, when I get out of here…" he growled under his breath, but was cut short by another loud declaration by Josh.

"Aidan! There's- there's a freaking…I swear there's a wolf behind the cabinets, I _swear_," Josh rambled. "Swear on my mother's life, I saw it." He rose, slowly, to lean against the wall.

"Hey, hey," Aidan said, moving closer. "Sit down."

"But I can smell – "

"Sit. Down."

Josh stared at him with round, sunken eyes, but conceded, dropping back down into the dirt and arguing no further.

"Don't get up again," Aidan directed. He turned the force of his glare back at the door, utterly perturbed by its refusal to budge. Anywhere. The grayed drywall around it was as hard as stone, and there were no faults in the brick-laying, as well as no gap under the door.

Trapped.

Imprisoned by the door, tortured by his own personal beast...

The scent had begun to tickle his nostrils, steadily, with little pretense. It coiled around his very soul, threatening to suffocate him with the intensity. The smell of blood, wolf or not, set fire to his previously dulled senses, awakening them from their forced hibernation. But now…he clamped his teeth down on his tongue to keep his fangs from descending.

_tap tap_

"What was that?" whispered Josh. Aidan motioned for silence before Josh could get the urge to call out for help, but let him stand on unsteady feet, using the wall for support. Aidan sniffed the air, bloodlust forgotten, and his mind spun with the realization that a vampire was outside. Slowly, as if unsure, the door was pushed open with a loud click, then the only sound heard was the sound of pebbles and debris scrapped across the cement, caught under the bottom. Aidan slid in front of Josh as Bishop stepped into the room with an unreadable expression on his face, followed by a glowering priest.

"Aidan." Bishop's gaze raked down his body, taking in his state, and seemed satisfied with the results. "You are well," he observed. The cold blue eyes flicked behind him, to Josh, and his brow furrowed. The kid was just a day or two away from death. Bishop sighed, returning his focus to Aidan. "Bring your friend. We'll walk and talk."

"No. Answers first," Aidan drawled, fists flexing carefully at his sides.

Bishop glanced at Josh again, deciding the kid could hold out for a few minutes. "All right. Lucas came to me, admitting to have followed you here, but was pleasantly surprised to find your friend was here as well."

"Josh. His name is Josh," Aidan gritted out. It was unbearable to look at Lucas and not be allowed to tear out his throat.

"…Josh. Allow me, as captain of the police force, to escort you safely upstairs to see a doctor. I am sincerely sorry that you have suffered the consequences of this _fool's_ actions."

Aidan answered for Josh. "Why the sudden heart, Bishop?"

"Um," Josh fumbled with what he should say, nonetheless to a powerful vampire like Bishop. The strength emanating from the elder overwhelmed his weakened faculties, and he refrained from making any suspicious glance, sound, or movement, lest they decided to defend themselves and attack with the force of numbers. So he cast his eyes to the ground, hunched his shoulders, and folded his arms over his chest. "Okay. That would be great, thank you." Quickly he added, "Sir."

"Good. Aidan?"

"One condition."

"Anything."

"Father Fuckhead has to walk in front."

"Agreed." Bishop looked at Lucas for compliance, but scowled when he was denied that simple obedience.

"I'm _sick_ of this…this _abomination_ dictating who should be doing what, and taking the law into his own hands!" Lucas wailed, sounding like a disgruntled toddler to the men present.

"What 'law' is that, Lucas?" Bishop asked, temporary humoring the relatively young vampire. Lucas motioned wildly with flailing limbs.

"The – the law! _Our _law! He broke my means of eating! What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life, drink through a straw?"

"Whatever it takes, Lucas," Bishop answered, impatience evident in his tone.

"I just – I feel that the only way he can be absolved of his wrongdoing is if something equally essential to his survival is taken from him."

Aidan's eyes became stormy with anticipation. He almost hoped Lucas would make a move at Josh, so he would have a reason to tear him limb from limb. Bishop turned and faced Lucas. "Calm yourself," he said. "You are not going to threaten Aidan's friend."

"What? No! I don't care what happens to that animal! We should leave him here anyway, he knows what we are. I want Aidan to be punished." He paused to glare coldly at the man he was threatening. "I want his fangs."

Bishop chuckled, placing a hand on the priest's shoulder. "You are not in a position to make demands. You have a lot to learn, Father."

"If you don't give me permission, I will take it upon myself, as a servant of God. When he's alone, when you're alone, Aidan, I will be there. You will be begging for mercy." Lucas lifted an arm to jab a finger at Aidan, but his evangelistic exhilaration deflated when a low voice reached his ears.

"You'll be sorry you ever made that threat in the first place."

All eyes flew to Josh.

Indignant, Lucas gaped much like a fish on dry land. "You're going to let him threaten me, Bishop?"

Bishop gave a small smile. "Well, you did threaten Aidan." Bishop and Aidan exchanged a knowing look, bordering on a growing intolerance for the childish actions of the priest. "Josh is a good, loyal friend."

"Yes, he's quite the loyal _mutt_! I want someone to take responsibility for this," he said, pointing to his mangled fang teeth.

Bishop held up a hand. "Enough. I've tolerated you longer than necessary. You will be quiet now. Aidan, Josh, if you would follow me, please. Let's leave this depress – " Bishop emitted a grunt as his back hit the door.

Lucas charged at Aidan.

"Come on," Aidan taunted the frenzied priest. Lucas's face, twisted in a feral snarl, rushed at him. But abruptly the vampire jerked from his path, tackled to the ground by Josh. Aidan rushed in – Josh stood no chance against an enraged vampire, young or not. He wasn't fast enough. Before he could blink, Lucas flipped Josh onto his back and sank his teeth into soft, warm flesh.

0

0

0

0

0

0


	4. Where Did My Body Go

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This story kind of became a gratuitous exploration of Wolf!Josh…I bent and modified whatever rules, laws, and appearances that the show may have intended for their portrayal of werewolves (haven't seen the UK version). It may appear 'Twilight-esque', which I did draw some inspiration from, mainly just how the human's hair length & color dictate the wolf's coat properties. My wolves won't incite angry mobs with pitchforks in this story – they can be easily "tamed". And it helps that they are really just as large as a really, really, REALLY unusually giant breed dog, and no more fierce looking than a docile German Shepherd. Love it or hate it, it's just what happened!

**ALSO**: Please, remember that Bishop is extremely out-of-character. He has no anger towards Aidan, and doesn't actively try to recruit him. There is no war between vamps & wolves (just to Marcus & Lucas, really). My Bishop wants both sides to go about their lives without senseless fighting, if it can be avoided (it is hard for me to write baddies). And everything is more or less from Aidan's point of view in the narrative. I have no clue where this story is going to go – I sit down to write and it just happens. It's something I intended to write for my own eyes & personal enjoyment, but decided it was okay/unique enough to share. Have fun & just bear with me!

..."A Weighty Ghost" belongs to Wintersleep...

END RAMBLE)

* * *

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter 4 – Where Did My Body Go**

0

0

0

0

0

Josh roared in protest as pain erupted in his neck. The vampire's teeth pulled and stretched the sensitive skin, attempting to break through, but his efforts were stalled when Bishop hauled him away by his arms, thrashing and protesting. Josh hollered again, seemingly in pain, when Aidan crouched by him and examined his neck and the single, small drop of blood welling from a tiny pinprick.

"Lay still!"

"Oh god Aidan, it's-it's happening…oh god..."

"What's - " A curdling scream broke off his question, sounding less human than it should have. Then the sound of snapping bone filled the small room, echoing dryly off the walls. Lucas let Bishop's arms remain around him in restraint as they all watched the weak, harmless human begin to transform into the monster they had been conditioned to despise and destroy. But Aidan disregarded tradition by laying a hand on Josh's side. "What do I do, Josh? What…"

"I don't – aaaahhhh – fuck," Josh hissed, his spine stretching, "can't stop it! Why –why?"

"I don't know – "

Josh screamed again. "Fuck, oh god…I'm gonna – don't let me –"

"Relax, it's gonna be okay." Aidan glanced uneasily at Bishop.

"Aidan!"

"I'm here."

"Aidan, Ray – he said," another shriek of pain when his pelvic bone narrowed and shifted. "He said a wolf can be – be dom-dominated…ahhhh…oh god…and controlled, you have to – you have to –alpha…"

Aidan hesitated. He had already begun to prepare himself to defend his friend once the change was complete, but if there was some chance, any chance at all…"Alpha?"

"Jesus, YES!" A roar of anguish so loud it could have rattled a stack of dishes. The human features of Josh's face began to elongate and sprout small, find hairs. "Alpha wolf, fuck! Like – like – like Dog Whisperer or - " Vaguely, Aidan could recall watching a show of the same name before a weekend night shift, remembering the host's calm, stress-free demeanor. "Aidan…" Josh ground out in an unearthly deep, gnarled voice, before his clothes tore, his limbs contorted and his skin sprouted shaggy, light brown fur. Rows of strong, deadly fangs descended from the lupine jaw, and finally, the closed eyelids opened to reveal familiar brown, yet sad, eyes. Aidan braced himself, whether to restrain Josh, or ward off the other two vampires, he was ready.

The wolf remained laying on its side, but lifted its head, ears forward, to stare unwavering into Aidan's eyes. Aidan quickly swallowed his reticence, drawing himself up to his full height – shoulders wide and straight, chest puffed, without breaking eye contact. He knew, above all, retaining eye contact was vital for the whole crazy experiment to work.

_I'm only going through with this for you, Josh. You'll owe me._

They couldn't afford for it to fail, for Josh's life would depend on it.

The wolf's large velvet ears flattened against its head and from its throat emerged a low, rumbling growl.

Aidan knew what he had to do. Taking a deep calming breath, he ignored the tension emanating from Bishop, and knelt in one fluid motion to tower over the wolf, grab it around the scruff, and push the massive head back down to the floor. He kept his grip and rolled the wolf onto its back and holding it there. A wave of calm and a sense of power washed over him and he steadily gained confidence in his strength as Josh's "alpha." His stare was steady and demanded submission from the weaker wolf. Although he could hear Lucas murmuring in the background, he did not let it draw on his concentration. Soon, the long legs folded, offering the vulnerable stomach, and the tail tucked up between the hind legs.

Aidan let go. Bishop was watching him as he stood, an odd expression on his face. Lucas grunted and shook free from the elder's grip. "Let go of me." The petulant vampire stormed away like a shunned child. "I'm sorry, all right? About the door, everything, just don't let that monster near me!"

Bishop noticed the fact the door was resolutely closed, yet again. He turned, inhaling sharply through his nose. "Your actions of late will _not_ be going unpunished, Father. I will promise you this." He studied Aidan, then the wolf now standing innocent and harmless at Aidan's side.

Aidan caught on quickly, and jumped to reassure his elder. "No – he won't be a problem." He glanced down and the wolf's liquid gaze met his. One triangular ear laid flat, while the tip of the other ear flopped over much like a puppy's, causing Aidan to chuckle quietly. _Typical Josh. Awkward in every sense of the word._ The wolf's tail was low and wagged gently. "Josh is fine. He won't hurt us."

"It seems his friend, Ray, is it?" Bishop asked.

"Yes."

"Was on to something. Something extremely important."

"If you're planning to exploit – "

Bishop raised a hand for silence. "Aidan. That is not my intention. Before we discuss the matter, we must first find a way out of this room. It's nothing short of a cage."

"I've tried, Bishop."

"This time, Father Lucas will be lending a hand."

"I'm telling you. There is no way out other than for someone to push the door from the other side."

"Let's no get caught up in negativity, Aidan, please?"

"We need to call someone. What did you do with my phone, Lucas? I would love if you would return it to me."

The priest merely shifted his feet and stared at the wolf.

"Scared?" Aidan teased, earning a heated glare.

"I fear nothing," Lucas insisted.

"Sure you do, sure you do."

"Gentlemen, please." While they bickered, Bishop had examined the door with inconclusive results. "Enough."

0

0

0

0

0

0

True to word, the wolf bothered no one.

No one except Aidan. When Aidan crossed the room to search the mounds of rubble for any useful tools, the wolf was right at his heels, always only an inch or two behind.

"Christ, Josh," he scolded once. "Get a life!" The wolf only sat and gave him a long-suffering look. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"If only we could wedge a thin, but strong, piece of wood, or metal," Bishop observed, fingering the area around the non-existent door handle. "Here, we could finagle the lock trigger…"

"I can't believe this," Lucas suddenly blurted. "Neither of you are concerned about the fact that our enemy is allowed to wander freely about like a – like someone's pet dog! This is crazy!"

"Lucas!" Bishop bellowed in frustration.

"With all due respect, Father," Aidan began with a charming smile. "If you had been able to control yourself, none of us would be in this situation."

"Next time I won't be so careless," Lucas glowered from his seat on the rickety old table.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think there will be a next time?"

Sensing the tension, the wolf rose to glance with uncertainty between the two vampires.

"You won't be able to protect him all the time, Aidan." Before he could continue baiting the edgy Aidan, he was interrupted by an irritated Bishop.

"Open your mouth again, Father, and you will wish you were mortal. Do. Not. Threaten the wolf."

"Fine. I understand."

"Good." Bishop exhaled and put his hands on his hips. "How does Josh tolerate this prison?" He glanced questioningly at Aidan, who shrugged and absently laid his hand on the wolf's muscled shoulders. The action required no bending or stooping, for the wolf's back was nearly level with Aidan's hip. "Perhaps…" Bishop began. "Josh. When this unfortunate nightmare is behind us, we can search for a more safe and suitable place for you when you require it. Someplace more open and enjoyable, where you can roam and satisfy those ironclad urges, yet the outside world would stay safe."

Aidan listened intently, grateful for his elder's generosity and understanding. "We – he would be eternally grateful, Bishop. It would mean the world to him."

Bishop nodded, then looked at his watch, expressing his wish to change the subject. "This could have been avoided if I was on duty. My cell phone and radio would be in my belt. Right alongside my Glock."

"What, uh, what time _is_ it?" Aidan queried.

"Half-past midnight."

Aidan felt something cold touch the back of his hand and looked down to see the wolf glancing up at his face, not directly meeting his eyes, which he understood was a submission thing he'd learned somewhere at some time or another. So many rules in a wolf pack… then again, the same with a coven.

The wolf padded slowly, cautiously, toward Bishop's dejected form. It kept its head low, nose flaring to scent the air and the energies surrounding the older vampire. It slunk in a close circle around Bishop, then stopped to sit at his side. When he looked down, the wolf dropped onto its back and offered its vulnerable underside.

"Ah," Bishop half-smiled, amused.

"Um," Aidan stumbled over his words. He was unsure of what he should do, if as the designated "Alpha" he needed to correct the display, or do nothing. "I think it means he accepts you as a friend. It's a show of trust."

Bishop watched the wolf roll into a proper laying position, the disheveled brown fur rippling in the room's dim glow. He noticed the way the creature panted softly and hung its head as if utterly exhausted.

"You two need to eat," he stated. "Josh needs water, and soon. In my…studies…of lycanthropes, the transformation consumes an immense amount of the body's energy reserves. We need to get you out of here before you change back, Josh."

"Sunrise, normally," Aidan offered after sensing the unspoken question in Bishop's voice. "Unless there are no rules anymore."

"We need a starting point, and that's as good as anything. We have plenty of time, then. Lucas?"

"No. I am not helping you loose the mutt. No."

Aidan's jaw clenched and Bishop pretended not to hear the outburst. "Father, you will help."

"But – "

"Unless you wish to be – "

"NO!."

Bishop rose, approached Lucas, and spoke directly in his face. "I am the one who made you. I can take my gift from you in seconds. Do not tempt fate, Father."

The priest's heels bounced against the table leg as he struggled against the intensity of the stare. "Do it. Aidan will tell everyone what you have done to keep me silent. They'll turn against you."

"Aidan has his feet firmly planted in the ground, as should you. You will stand and you will help us to find a weakness in that door."

Lucas straightened his back. "No."

Bishop's head tilted in response.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0


	5. It's Lonely Being A Werewolf

**Author's Note: **So, in light of the last few episodes of the show, my story has been launched into the realm of AU (more or less). In the show, the wolves are apparently grey and nearly furless (and a tad monkey-like), but my story is going to need them to be big, soft, and cuddly. And I started this story when the 3rd episode aired, and a lot of character development and events have happened since then, but I'm not going to change anything. If you don't agree with it, don't read any further. If you fluffy-cuddly wolf!Josh, OOC characters, then please enjoy. Chapter title to The Pack A.D. , "Wolves and Werewolves".

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter 5 – It's Lonely Being A Werewolf**

0

0

0

0

The wolf stood, growling, with hackles raised, at Aidan's side. He felt its hot breath on the back of his knee. "Josh," he quietly warned. "Back off." Immediately the wolf obeyed, moving to cower behind its Alpha.

"See!" Lucas exclaimed. "He's just _itching_ to sink his teeth into me!"

Bishop scowled. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Lucas stuttered over his words, unable to form a decent response. "On your feet," Bishop ordered. This time, the immature vampire obeyed, standing level with his elder. "We need to break down that door."

"Between the three of us," Aidan shrugged, "I think we can make that hap –"

The wolf began to growl again, this time facing the door. The sound of a man's laughter echoed in the corridor outside of the door.

"Shit," Aidan murmured as apprehension settled heavily in his gut. Before anyone could react, the door was being pushed in, and with both hands he grabbed a handful of wolf fur and wrenched the creature away from the door in a flurry of scraping claws and flouncing tail.

"Uh, hey Aidan."

Aidan looked up to see a couple of interns standing hesitantly in the doorway. Brandon, who had shoulders broad enough to eclipse the much smaller man beside him, stared at the unfamiliar men in the room, then lastly to Aidan, whose arms were locked around the neck of an enormous mutt.

"Hey Brandon, Wyatt, what…what are you up to?"

"Um. Lunch break," Brandon answered, then pointed towards the dog. "That yours?"

"Uh, this?" Of its own will, Aidan's hand began to scratch behind the aloof, bent ear of the burden in his arms. "No, no way, I'm not a dog person. It, uh, it belongs to Father Lucas, over there."

"Okay." Brandon and Wyatt stepped over the threshold and into the confines of the room. Wyatt was eyeing the "dog" warily, clutching a small brown lunch bag. Fearless, Brandon approached Aidan and held out a cigarette.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

Brandon shrugged and went to stand by the other intern. Aidan and Bishop looked at one another, then Aidan rose.

"See you guys later," he said.

"Yep," replied Brandon. Wyatt merely gave a feeble wave which Aidan did not catch, focusing instead upon vacating the basement. Bishop led the way up to a lesser-used stairway that opened up to the parking lot. Lucas was beside him, skulking. Aidan was elated, and relieved, that the wolf stayed at his side and did not bolt the instant the door was opened. Once they reached Aidan's car, the wolf stared expectantly at the door until Aidan opened it and let him step up into the backseat. It stretched out and watched the interactions between the two vampires.

Bishop laid a hand on Aidan's shoulder and said, "Rest, replenish, and I expect to see you sometime next week. Both of you."

Aidan nodded.

"Good. Father, make yourself useful and go start my truck."

Lucas caught the keys tossed to him, and stormed off in the other direction.

"I know this is unconventional, and a slap in the face of our millennia-old traditions," said Bishop in a lowered voice, "but I would like to get to know your friend a bit more."

"Josh," Aidan corrected offhandedly.

"Right. If there is the slightest chance that peace can be reached…a truce, if luck is on our side, then I am going to try. Are…are you with me, Aidan?"

The man in question glanced at the wolf staring at him with docile eyes, and nodded his affirmation.

"Great," smiled Bishop. "Then I will see you and Josh very soon."

As soon as the elder vampire strode off, Aidan slid into the driver's seat and hastily started the engine and buckled his seatbelt. The drive home was quiet save for the occasional rustle of fur against the vinyl. Within ten minutes they stood at the front door of their apartment while Aidan fumbled with the temperamental lock. After a brief struggle they entered into the living room.

"Home sweet home," chuckled Aidan to the empty room. In the kitchen he filled a dishpan with cool water for the wolf, who lapped it up with gusto. He leaned against the counter and waited. Feed the wolf, or don't feed the wolf? Given that there were still three hours until sunrise, he pulled a plate from the drying rack, placed all the lunch meats and leftover steaks from the fridge, and nuked them in the microwave.

The beeping startled the wolf from its drinking, but as soon as the scent of warm meat reached its nose, its ears sprang forward, and its haunches began to quiver. But otherwise, it didn't move forward, even when Aidan set the plate on the floor.

"I know its degrading," said Aidan with a roll of his eyes. "But you can't exactly eat at the table with a fork." He even nudged the plate closer with his foot, but the wolf retreated. "Josh, you need to eat this." Mildly annoyed, he stood over the plate with his hands on his hips. "Stop being stubborn. You know I don't cook, so enjoy the temporary catering."

But for some reason, the wolf turned its back to him and sat facing the living room in a cowering heap of muscle and fur.

"Goddammit Josh. Why won't you eat?" He rubbed his eyes in irritation. There was no logical reason for why the wolf should refuse the food. His friend hadn't eaten in days. "Okay. What would make a predator shun a mountain of, er, mouth-watering meat?"

The answer came to him in a recollection of a nature documentary on the dynamic of feral wolf packs.

"Oh," he said simply. The lesser wolves never ate before the alpha. Never. On pain of death. So he heated himself a mug of refrigerated blood and drained it in less than three seconds.

_More._

His monster demanded a second helping, then a third, until the cold emptiness was replaced with warm satisfaction. The elation was palpable…through half-closed lids, he watched the wolf slink up to the plate and aggressively devour the food on the plate. When finished, it emptied the bowl of water, paced in a small circle, then laid against Aidan's outstretched leg.

Aidan blearily shook his head to clear the fog in his brain. At some point during his rapture, he's slumped against the cupboards by the sink. Giddy, he flicked the tip of the wolf's erect ear, and the only response he got was a single thump of the long bushy tail against the floor.

"Long week," he reflected, dropping his hand to pat the wolf's broad ribs, resulting in a hollow thud. "Get some sleep Josh. When you wake up, you'll be your normal, socially-inept self, and I'll pretend I don't know why you're laying next to me on the kitchen floor."

He let his head flop back into the cupboard behind him, and resigned himself to keep watch until sunrise.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

* * *

A/N: More in a couple days…I've fallen a bit behind :)


	6. Your Words Like Butterflies

A/N: Chapter title credit to "Little Bird", by Infant Sorrow.

0

0

0

0

**Chapter 6 – Your Words Like Butterflies**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Sunrise came and went. 5:46 a.m. turned into 7:30 a.m., which quickly became 9:45 a.m., with not so much as a twitch or flick of an ear from the wolf. Aidan remained on the floor, his mind racing to devise a plan of action, when Sally materialized suddenly by the stove and thoroughly startled him. "Where have you been?" he managed to ask.

"Me?" answered a distraught Sally. "You! Both of you!" She clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw the huge, dirty wolf snoring on the floor. "Oh my god. Aidan – are you guys…okay? I've been so worried! And why is Josh…furry?"

"We're fine. I'm a few quarts low, he needs a few solid meals. To the last question…I have no clue."

"Well – did something happen? Where the _hell_ were you guys? I've been looking everywhere I could think of, and I swear to GOD if you tell me you went on a romantic man-vacation to Florida or something…"

"No," said Aidan, exasperated and amused at the same time. "We did not take a leisurely drive to stare at palm trees, Sally."

"Well give me something then! The suspense is killing me!"

Aidan sighed. "I was late getting to Josh after his change. I went to pick him up, from the basement room he uses under the hospital, and there was a confrontation."

"…And?"

"One of Bishop's deranged spawn showed up, one of the new ones. After a few 'kind' words, he closed the door and we were stuck. But he led Bishop to us last night. Long story short…said evil spawn tried to bite Josh, but it must have triggered the transformation, somehow…I don't know, Sally."

"But Josh changed, like, five days ago!"

"I know."

Sally looked thoughtful for a minute, then exclaimed, "It's a survival thing! Like – like an instinct! His body somehow knew there was a vamp's jaws on him, so it changed to protect itself." She rocked back and forth on her heels in excitement. "Did I nail it?"

"Sounds reasonable."

"Because, you know…plain old Josh could never…"

"I know."

Sally picked at the end of her sleeve. "We just have to figure out why he hasn't changed back. He can't be seen, and he can't…but he seems pretty…"

"Pretty what?" Aidan prodded.

"…Tame."

"You are lucky he's asleep, because if he heard that…"

"Don't care. What I mean is, is he…manageable?"

"So far."

"Does he understand, like, words?"

Aidan shrugged. "Seems that way."

"Do you think he'll let you stick him in the bathtub?"

"_What?_ Come on."

"No, really. I can't smell or anything, but I can tell by looking at him that it's pretty bad."

Aidan sniffed the air above the slumbering beast, humoring her, but didn't notice anything. He shook his head at her.

"You're just used to it. I bet he smells like a sewer rat. Just saying." Sally perched on an available chair right beside wolf-Josh. "So its good that he understands what we say – "

"I said I _think_ he can. I don't know for sure."

Sally rambled on as if he hadn't spoken. "We won't have a problem containing him. Why couldn't he have known this from the beginning? He wouldn't have had to isolate himself every full moon."

"It's not like he had someone to teach him, Sally."

"And if anyone asked questions," she said, waving him off, "you could say you're dogsitting for your friend. Which isn't a total lie. And if someone is _really_ nosy, he's a Saint Bernard/Irish Wolfhound mix. With a bit of Great Dane for lankiness." She grinned at the dumbfounded stare she received. "I know my dog breeds. And his name can be Radcliffe."

"Jesus, Sally. Aren't you getting a little carried away?"

"No, I'm just happy for him…he won't have to be alone."

Absently, Aidan realized he was fingering the sandy brown hairs of the wolf's side. "I don't know," he said. "It's too big of a risk to allow him the opportunity to be among us, and everyone out there. One wrong move, if I turn my back for a nanosecond…"

"But it's not _him_."

"Of course it's him. It's not Lassie."

"Aidan, please. You're not even trying to – nevermind."

"Sal – "

"Nope."

"Come on – "

"Forget it. So." She crossed her arms over her chest. "How's your back. I hope it hurts."

"What?"

"Your back. Sitting on the floor like that. Or have you lost enough of your human-ness to not feel pain?"

Aidan clenched his jaw when he realized that he had unintentionally made Sally angry. "I just don't think it is a good idea. I can't take the chance. If he hurts someone, he will never forgive himself. Or me."

"But he won't. He'll listen to you."

"We don't know that. I told you. A part of him appears to understand. But the monster part of him, the _un_tamed part, is essentially a feral wolf," he reminded her, emphasizing each word. "Feral. Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"You're wrong. I know you are. Josh is in there, we just need to help him get complete control. Simple. Mr. Raincloud."

"It's _not_ that simple."

"You are being EXTREMELY negative and I wish I could hit you."

Aidan didn't say anything else. Deep down, he knew it would mean disaster to put Sally's plan into action. Nobody would benefit from the arrangement, especially if Lucas caught wind of it. He would try his best to protect Josh from the storm that would come, but Lucas would probably be backed by an army of conservative, old-school, vindictive vampires.

Sally audibly inhaled. "No way…"

"What now," he grumbled.

"_You_ are threatened. By him."

"What! No, come on – "

"No, you are. Why else are you so adamant that he can't stick around? The wolf scares you."

He decided he didn't like the sarcastic gleam in her eye. "Does _this_," he said, motioning to the seating arrangement on the floor, "give you any indication of fear? I wouldn't be letting him sleep next to me if I was 'afraid'."

"Whatever," Sally said, drumming her fingers inaudibly on the tabletop. "You may be unaware of it…like an inborn fear, you can't control it. A vampire-werewolf-unresolved-conflict-of-the-races type of thing. Like when the psycho's teeth touched him." She let out her breath in a whoosh. "Boy, am I on such a roll today!"

Mulling over her words, Aidan felt the truth in them. Nothing was too far-fetched or ridiculous at this point, so he resigned himself to it. "When did you get so smart?"

"It's a ghost thing."

The wolf began to stir in the middle of her declaration, stretching. Aidan felt the strong spine arching against his leg. Sally's excitement caused the table and dishes to vibrate as a shaggy head lifted and a pair of brown-black eyes gazed sleepily at her. She giggled at the ear that flopped at half-mast.

"Hey Josh!"

The wolf stared at her, then Aidan, and stood to stretch again. Claws clicked on the tile as it dragged its sleepy body to the back door.

"Omigod!" Sally squealed. "Just like a dog!"

Wolf-Josh growled at her in response.

"Sorry," she said, still grinning ear-to-ear. "He knew what I said, Aidan!"

"Sally," said an annoyed Aidan. He brushed by her and ignored her protest. He led the wolf outside to a small sliver of grass and pointed to it.

"Here."

He turned his back and hummed so the sounds did not reach his ears. An elderly woman shuffled by and stared with wide eyes at the giant dog urinating by a dumpster. Aidan tried to offer her a friendly smile but she quickened her step and disappeared around the corner, muttering to herself. Then a woman with a kind face and black-rimmed glasses stopped to stare.

"Good morning," he greeted. _Stay calm, stay calm, _his mind chanted.

"Morning," the woman answered. "I'm sorry to bother you, really…"

"No bother at all, ma'am."

"But…my great-grandmother had a dog just like that. She had pictures of her Daisy-Belle all over the house."

Aidan smiled, affecting a front of idle interest, when he suddenly felt a warm nose lightly nudge his hand.

"Oh my," the woman nervously laughed when she noticed the dog's size. "He's huge!"

"Yeah, he's um, Saint Bernard and Wolfhound. And something else.

"Something big, probably Great Dane. Yeah, that's it. Wow. He 's so much like Daisy-Belle. My great-grandma always told me how calm and well-behaved she was when she was with my great-grandfather. They had an unspoken connection, she always told me about the way that Daisy listened to him…I'm sorry, you don't want my life story."

"It's quite alright."

"Beautiful eyes…" the woman commented. "He's a handsome dog, no doubting that. Well…I should get going. It was great talking to you, thank you so much."

He smiled and waved as she continued on her way, his hand aching from clenching nervously throughout the encounter. He looked down at the wolf and praised him. "Sally might be on to something," he mused. Once back in the safe confines of the house, Sally immediately began an animated "I told you so" speech that Aidan half-listened to. While she ranted, he treated himself to another mug of warm blood and fed wolf-Josh again.

"Sooo, what's next?" she finally asked. He shrugged, listening to the dripping of the sink.

"Play house…?"

"Ooh, yay! Can I be the Mommy? You can be the – "

"No. Absolutely not. Don't you have a murderer to haunt?"

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! More soon.


	7. Here We Are at the Start

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews and advice! Much appreciated and welcomed! Thank you! I don't own Roseanne or Head & Shoulders shampoo for dry, flaky scalp.

Chapter title to 30 Seconds to Mars, "Vox Populi".

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter 7 – Here We Are At the Start**

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Later that night, during a rerun of Roseanne (Sally's favorite), wolf-Josh suddenly leapt off the couch where he had dozing peacefully, and darted up the stairs.

"Josh!" Aidan called after him, but Sally reached him first. She was standing in the upstairs hallway by the bathroom, over Josh, who was laying on the floor.

Human Josh.

_Thank god_, thought Aidan. Then, considering Josh's all-encompassing sense of modesty, Aidan stepped in to th bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Glad to have you back," he said, dropping the towel over Josh's waist. Josh lay there, sweating and trembling, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. His chest heaved with panting breaths.

"Josh?" Sally winked and crouched near his head. He met her eyes and stared, but she could tell that he wasn't focused on her. She could almost see the wheels in his head trying to turn.

"Oh my god," he suddenly gasped. "Ohmygod." He sat up, looked at Aidan, then scrambled to his feet with the towel clutched around his waist. "God. Oh my…holy shit," he chanted before disappearing into the bathroom.

Aidan acknowledged the importance of the closed door, so he returned to his seat on the couch. Sally joined him, sitting on the sprinkling of wolf fur on the cushions.

"Do you think he's okay? She asked quietly. Aidan shrugged and put his socked feet up on the coffee table. They watched the end of Rosanne in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I think he's embarrassed," she concluded.

"I think it's more than that. Please, Sally, don't jump on him the minute he shows himself."

She peered sideways at him.

"'Understand?"

"Sure."

"Sally…"

"What? I said okay, sheesh."

0

0

0

0

0

0

As soon as the bathroom door separated him from the anxious scrutiny of his housemates, Josh leaned over the toilet and retched. When he was done, he felt even worse than he had before. His hand shook as he brushed his teeth and watched himself in the mirror. Wasting no time, he got into the shower and felt the hot spray wash away the filth of nearly five days of no soap, and the beard that was forming he quickly shaved right down to the skin.

His hand would not stop shaking, even as he dragged the razor down the slope of his jaw. His stomach emitted grotesque sounds, and another wave of nausea hit him. Fortunately he was able to gulp it down into submission.

Suddenly, he froze as the memory of the last twenty hours flared in front of his eyes.

"Oh my god," he said again, in utter disbelief. "Everything. It's all – it's all…_there_!" He could remember looking up into Aidan's strong, stoic eyes moments after the change, then Bishop and the priest, heated arguing, then the sense of elation in the room when two random interns wandered in as if sent from heaven to rescue them. Then the car ride that had jostled his surprisingly sensitive lupine stomach, and finally, the time spent in the safety of home with his two friends.

The memories were crystal clear and succinctly detailed. He realized he could probably recite every word of every conversation.

His heart raced in response to his excitement.

In the past, he was never able to recall anything that occurred while he was a wolf. Any attempt left him with a hopeless headache. His now-empty stomach flipped over when he realized this.

_What could it mean?_

_Was Sally right?_

_What if I don't have to hide myself away every moon?_

_And what triggered it to begin with…there wouldn't be another full moon for four more weeks._

All he could remember was the derailed priest leaping towards him, then his back hitting the ground. Shortly after that, he was viewing the world through the wolf's eyes – the color spectrum heavily saturated, shadows lightened, and light itself was magnified ten times more than it was now, through his human eyes.

And the _feelings_…

As the water beat upon his shoulders, he let the lingering sense of belonging and utter devotion send shivers up his spine.

The wolf was linked to Aidan as if tied with an invisible, unbreakable leash. He had been constantly compelled to be at Aidan's side, ready for the next command. But what he had wanted above everything else was to just be _with_ him. The whole mess confused his precarious sensibilities, and he felt the slight against his masculinity…but only a little. Even now, under the shower, he wanted nothing more than to feel those feelings again. The blind love and selfless loyalty. A large part of him wanted to be glued right to the vampire's side, and he knew he could not act upon that wild…feral…urge.

_Aidan's my best friend. It would be completely and utterly irrational._

But another thought struck him, and as a result he dropped the bottle of shampoo he had been squeezing.

_The whole thing means that Aidan must have found a way to gain dominion over the wolf._

"Ray was right," he whispered to the white bottle of dandruff shampoo. "My god. He did it!"

He finished his shower in a rush, darted into his room and into pajamas, then raced downstairs to meet the surprised faces of his friends.

"How did you do it Aidan?" blurted Josh at the same time that Sally bombarded him with questions.

"You okay Josh? What's it like? You were in the shower for like, an hour!"

Josh ignored her and patiently waited for Aidan to overcome his current stuttering and give him a satisfactory answer.

"Um. What?" was all he got instead.

Josh motioned wildly to himself. "Me! The wolf! How did you get it to-to-to _behave_?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh! Well?"

Aidan dropped back into the couch cushions. "Josh…can this wait until tomorrow?" Under his breath, he added, "although experience tells me otherw-"

"No! This most certainly CAN'T wait!"

"Josh," Sally chimed in, "did you even dry your hair?"

"This is important!" Josh insisted. "I need to – "

"Wait," said Aidan with a sigh. "Sit." Josh obeyed, and Sally sat on the coffee table, blocking the infomercial from Aidan's view.

Energy radiated from Josh so intensely that Aidan found himself blinking from the onslaught.

"What happened when Lucas jumped me?"

Aidan cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't remember?"

"No, everything else, but not that."

Sally mimicked Josh and leaned closer to Aidan.

"Okay. Well. He bit you."

"What?" Josh's hand flew to his throat.

"It's gone now, though – "

"That rabid bloodsucker _bit_ me?"

"Yep. Just a little bite, really – "

"Did you just say, _just a little bite_? Did I really just hear you say that?"

"Josh, calm down. He didn't get any of your blood, if you're worried about that."

"Not…really. But okay."

"All right then. Relax, please, you're making me nervous."

"Fine," breathed Josh, and he attempted to lean back, but when Aidan continued he straightened right back up.

"Bishop pulled him off you. I prepared myself to restrain you, or fight you, but after you told me what ray said, I figured it was worth a shot."

"What Ray said?" Josh echoed.

"Yeah, you said that he found out a way to, well…tame the wolf. So, I did that. Tamed your wolf."

"But…how?"

"Cesar Millan."

"What? Oh my god, Aidan, this – this is HUGE! I mean, this could change everything! I want to try it, try what Sally suggested."

"…What? What do you – "

"To pretend I'm just a – a regular, plain old domestic dog who you take care of once a month. I'm sure Danny won't mind."

"He loves dogs," Sally offered.

"You heard that? I thought you don't rem-"

"I know!" Josh beamed, hands gesticulating enthusiastically. "Usually I don't remember a single goddammned thing, but-but I remember _everything_. Isn't this amazing?"

Aidan smiled. "Sure, i…guess."

"Why are you raining on my parade? Don't you want this for me…" Josh's enthusiasm deflated rapidly when Aidan shrugged.

"I do…"

"…But? You do, but…?"

"I don't know what im going to have to do to stop you if it doesn't work out. Use your imagination."

Josh looked at Sally, then to his hands wringing in his lap. "Well, I want to try. You can do what you have to if it comes to that, and I'll forgive you ahead of time. But it won't be necessary, I'm not going to attack anyone."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do! Jesus, who would know better than me? We need to try. It's only once a month anyway, well, usually. Unless I spontaneously transform again."

"It may not have been spontaneous," said Sally, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

At Josh's confused expression, Sally remembered that he had not heard this conversation. "You were asleep when I figured out the finer details, with a little bit of Aidan's help. I think that…_we_ think that when Cujo-Lestat bit you, when his…germs got into your bloodstream, which was instantaneously, something in you, maybe your werewolf immune system, reacted defensively by letting the dogs out."

Josh seemed deep in thought while Sally giggled at her own joke. "So…inadvertently…my body forced the change to protect me from whatever toxin or whatever was in the psycho's saliva."

"Something like that."

Josh peered around Sally to stare at the tv screen. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that I have you to explain the unexplainable?"

"Um, no. It's usually Aidan's job. But thank you."

"No problem." Sally plopped soundlessly between the two men as Aidan flipped through channels. He stopped on one of the movie channels.

Josh barked out a laugh. "Only not," he said, watching with amusement as the young face of Michael J. Fox sprouted fake hair beneath the full moon.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: I'm starting a new job next week, so it may be a month or two before there's another chapter. Maybe, maybe not…stay tuned.


End file.
